


Our Angels Watch Over Us

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [6]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Comfort, Cute Kids, Dead Character, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Graveyard Visit, Sad, Sonic is a single dad, Sonic is sad, Tails is three years old, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Sonic decides it's time Tails meet his grandmother.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Our Angels Watch Over Us

Sonic moves slowly today, his heart heavy. The radio in the kitchen is off, even though it's usually on and Sonic hums along to it while making lunch. Instead, there's just the sound of the coffee machine and Tails' cartoons playing on the TV in the living room. 

It's beautiful out this afternoon; the sky is blue, not a cloud to be seen, and the sun is shinning. It casts its golden rays through the window, lighting up the apartment, dust particles dancing in the air. It shouldn't look so nice. Not today. Of all days, it just shouldn't be so beautiful today.

Sonic sips his coffee while he packs sandwiches, drinks and some healthy snacks into a basket. Even with the caffeine helping his brain wake up, he still can't quite feel yet. His hands are numb, his head hurts, and his chest is so heavy.

"Oh Tails," he calls.

He hears Tails' little footsteps before he appears in the kitchen, with his teddy bear under his arm. "Yeah, Daddy?"

Sonic grabs the basket and goes to kneel down in front of his son. "We're gonna go somewhere, okay," he tells him.

Tails looks at the basket. "Picknit?' he asks curiously.

Sonic pats his head, scratching behind his ears gently. "Not a picnic," he replies, smiling sadly, "We're going somewhere to see a person that Daddy lost and misses dearly."

Tails frowns. Then he cups Sonic's cheeks and studies his face intently for a moment. "Daddy sad?"

Sonic wraps Tails in a hug, kissing his forehead. "Yeah, buddy. Daddy's sad today."

* * *

The sunlight shines down on Queen Aleena's gravestone, adorned with flowers, making her name's inscription sparkle. Sonic sits on the ground in front of it, setting the basket beside him. Tails stays standing and stares.

He looks at Sonic. "Who dat?" He points to the stone.

Sonic gives him a weak, sad smile. "That's my mom, Tails. Your grandma," he responds.

Tails looks at the stone again. "Gramma?"

Sonic watches him carefully. "That's right. That's Grandma," he says.

Tails slowly approaches the stone, never taking his gaze off of it. Once he's close enough to touch, he stops. He doesn't touch it. He's quiet for a moment. Then says, "She's in da ground, jus' like my old daddy."

Sonic nearly chokes on the emotion that wells up in his chest at the words.

"Dat's sad," Tails says.

After taking a shaky breath, Sonic gestures to Tails. "Come here, buddy."

Tails turns around, then goes and climbs on Sonic's lap. Sonic holds him to his chest.

"Grandma's not in the ground," he tells him, "she's an angel in the sky, watching us with love."

"She is?" Tails asks.

Sonic nods.

"Is my old daddy in the sky too?"

Sonic gives him a gentle squeeze. "Do you think he is?"

Tails thinks for a moment. Then he nods his head.

Sonic presses a kiss to Tails' cheek. "That means he's watching over you, just like Grandma."

Tails turns to Sonic and leans up to kiss his cheek as well. "You miss Gramma, Daddy?'

Sonic heart throbs and he hugs Tails a little tighter. "Yeah."

Tails pats his arm. "It okay," he says, petting Sonic's quills, "You hab me."

Sonic laughs and grins widely at Tails. "You're right. I do have you."


End file.
